Dinner With the Montgomerys
by Itsafangirlworld
Summary: What happens when Byron and Ella invite Ezra over for dinner? What about when they get snowed in? And does Aria have a death wish for her boyfriend? One shot for now. One of my best stories so far 3 R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So in this story there was no divorce and Ella is mostly ok with the couple. I think that's all you need to know.**

**I'm really proud of this story and I hope you like it, too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or any other references I made.**

Ezra's apartment had become like a second home to me. It was my safe place, my favorite place. And the couch, well, there was nowhere better than that couch. Except maybe the bed, but we don't need to discuss that.

Sitting on the couch with Ezra, one hand on his cheek, the other behind his head, his fingers running up and down my back under my shirt. Our lips come together and apart and we breathe into each other with just as much love as there is lust. And trust me, there's a lot of it.

The phone rings, not distracting me in the slightest. That is, until it goes to voicemail. "Hi, Ezra." A familiar voice says. "It's Ella Montgomery." We sit up faster than Spencer answers questions at an academic decathlon. The voice continues as we stare in shock at the answering machine. "I talked to Byron, and he agreed it would be beneficial for all of us to see you two as a couple. We'd love to have you over for dinner tomorrow night if you aren't busy."

"Oh my god." I whisper as the voicemail ends.

"Did your mom just invite me to a family dinner?" Both of us are still staring at the small machine on Ezra's desk.

"I think she did."

"What do I say?"

"No?"

"But this could be an important step for us. Maybe we see how it goes?"

"Ok...I think."

"So...Want another egg roll?"

"Sounds good."

The next day finds me in my room slipping on a black low cut sweetheart dress, skin tight the waist before it flairs out. The dress ends a few inches above my knee. I curl my long hair and finish my light makeup. Finally strapping on a pair of bright red stilettos, I feel like I could take on the world.

Just then Dad walks in and his jaw drops. "Absolutely not. Change. Now." He gets that constipated look on his face and leaves before I can argue. He turns back once more pointing at me. "Show yourself some respect for yourself and cover up. I'm going out to pick up some drinks. I want to see something more appropriate when I come back." I roll my eyes and go back to my makeup table. Looking at myself in the mirror I feel confident. I feel beautiful. I don't care what my dad says.

Just then the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I yell. When I open the door I see Ezra's eyes roam my body. From the short hem of the dress to the low cut neckline. From my black lined eyes to my light pink lips.

"Wow." He breathes. "You're trying to get me killed tonight aren't you?"

I take his hand. "I just wanted to hear you say wow, babe."

"Wow." He repeats.

"So. Mom's in the kitchen, Dad's out getting more wine, and Mike is in the shower. If only there was something to do while we wait for everyone…" Cue dramatic sigh.

"I have an idea." Ezra says stepping closer. His hands come to hold my small waist and I begin to play with the hair on the back of his head. Our lips touch and I'm on fire, our tongues touch and I'm lost and found at the same time. He slides his hands up and down my thighs, under my skirt causing me to moan. I push him against the wall, one hand on either side of his head. We really shouldn't be doing this in my house. I know that. But I'm to lost to be thinking clearly at this point. I help him push off his snow covered coat, tossing it onto the coatrack absentmindedly.

Just then my moms comes in and clears her throat. "Oh, um, Hi Ella. It was very kind of you to invite me over for dinner." Ezra says, blushing.

"Of course." Fake smile. "Aria. Kitchen. Now."

I turn to Ezra and loosen his tie. "I'll be right back." I reach up to kiss him quickly, dragging my fingers slowly as I walk away. I still feel amazing. Strong, confident, happy. Heck, I even feel tall in my heels. And that never happens.

When I enter the kitchen my mom turns back to face me. "Can we please try to get through this evening without your father taking out his gun? Tone it down, Aria. I mean it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I feign innocence. Mom glares at me. "Fine." I turn and walk back to Ezra. Taking his hand, we walk to the couch. He sits and I sit on his lap, leaning back again his firm chest while he secures his arm around my middle. We talk about everything from the school play to Emily's recent triumph on the swim team.

When my dad walks in and sees me on Ezra's lap in the same dress, the constipated look returns. "Aria, I told you to change. You've blatantly disobeyed me. And get off of him, for Christ's sake!"

I shrug my shoulders, relaxing a little more into Ezra. "Guess I forgot." Just then mom calls for dinner and Mike races down the steps. I hop off Ezra's lap, pulling him up with me. We walk to the dining room and sit. An hour of small talk, unfair questions, pointed accusations, entangled feet under the table, and a hand running dangerously high up my thigh and under my skirt (not that I was complaining) later, everyone was finished.

I walk around and lean over the table to clear the plates and cutlery, causing a sharp intake of breath at my almost exposed chest from Ezra on the other side of the table. He laughs, shaking his head at me and standing to face my mom. "Can I help with anything, Ella?"

We bring out dessert and I wipe a little frosting from my mom's chocolate cake on his lips before kissing him and licking it off. Dad coughs, but I ignore him, enjoying myself too much to care.

Eventually it's time for Ezra to leave. I walk him to the door where he grabs his jacket. "I'll walk you to your car." I say, lacing my fingers with his.

Ezra shakes his head. "You'll freeze to death. It's a snow day tomorrow, we can spend the whole day together at the apartment."

I pout my lips, tilting my head. "But I'm gonna miss you." I wrap my arms around his waist and look up at him. "Why can't you keep me warm?"

"Because I'm not superman." he rubs his hands on my back. "I already have an incredibly hot girlfriend. I don't need a freezing cold one, too."

"Ha ha you are so funny." I roll my eyes. Just then, Mom walks in with a concerned look on her face.

"Ezra, it looks like a lot of roads are closed. It's getting pretty bad out there. I think you might have to stay the night." She glances back at Byron, scowling in the doorway.

"Ella, that's so kind of you. Are you sure? I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

Dad steps forward. "How kind of you, Ezra. You know, I'm definitely uncomfortable with all of this. You should go." Ella shoots him a glance. "Or...or you can stay in the guest room." He resigns.

Thank you so much, Mr. Montgomery. I promise nothing inappropriate will go on tonight. You have my word." Byron nods and turns, mumbling something about stupid snow.

Aria shows Ezra to the guest room and leaves to grab some extra blankets for him. When she returns, she sees the door open a crack and hears voices and peers through. Mike is sitting on the bed while Ezra is standing up, facing him.

"I really like her, though. And I don't want to do something stupid to get her to notice me. I don't know what to do. And you seem to be pretty good with girls, Mr. Fitz."

"Please, call me Ezra."

Was my brother actually going to my boyfriend for girl advice? After Ezra gives Mike some advice, he switches to a different topic.

"I know, well, I know you know about the stealing last year. I was just in a really bad place. That's not me." Mike looks close to tears. "Do I still have a chance at going to college?" That's when I decide not to interrupt. I leave the blankets on the floor by the door and head back to my room to change into a pair of Ezra's sweat pants an a tight spaghetti strap tank.

When I hear Mike head back to his room, I pad over to guest room and open the door. Ezra is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking deep in thought. I sit on his knee, lifting his chin with my finger.

"Hey," I say, softly. "What's wrong?"

"You're brother just came to me for advice. I think he's starting to realize I'm not some pervert trying to take advantage of his sister."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Of course not. It just feels really good to know he sees me as someone worthy of giving advice. I'm not the smartest or the wisest."

"Hey." I catch his face in my hands. "You **are** the smartest. And you're also the kindest and most generous and the handsomest and the only man I will ever love. Don't doubt yourself." I kiss his nose lightly before saying good night and heading to bed.

**Ezra's POV**

After Aria went to sleep, I decided to read for a little while. Thankfully, Aria was in the middle of one of my favorite books so it was already here. I could hear Byron and Ella softly talking downstairs.

After about an hour, I got up to go to the bathroom. As I passes Aria's room, I head sobs and muffled screams from behind the closed door. I open the door and quickly run to her bedside, only to find my baby writhing around in the sheets with tears running down her cheeks. "ALLISON. ALI NO...SHE'S COMING. SHE'S COMING FOR US!" She screams.

I run to Mike's room and bang on the door until it opens. "Go get your parents, ok?" He nods, reacting to the urgency in my voice and I run back to Aria's room, shaking her until her eyes open.

Byron, Mike, and Ella come in soon after. "I was going to the bathroom. I heard screaming so I came in. I haven't seen her having a nightmare this bad since...well, since that Halloween locked in the box with Garret." I say, still holding her hand.

"It was so dark…" She croaks out. "I don't want to go back there. Don't make me go back." She begins shaking as the tears come heavier.

I lean over to kiss her forehead. "I know, honey, I know. It's ok now. A is gone, it was just a dream." She shakes her head fiercely.

"It was so real. I don't want to be alone. I'm scared." Ella walks up behind me and moves a few stray strands of hair out of Aria's eyes.

"My poor baby. It's going to be alright. I promise." Aria nods, still clinging to my hand. "Try to sit up for us, ok?" Ella helps Aria up and I sit beside her on the bed, wrapping my arms around her small frame. Byron inhales sharply when I sit down but doesn't say a word. Aria leans into me and I kiss her hair and rub her arms.

Mike looks on from the corner, watching his older sister as she falls apart. But I won't let her break. That's my job: to put the pieces back together when everything falls apart.

I hold her until my shirt is soaked and the sobs have subsided to shaky uneven breaths. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" Ella asks. She shakes her head and grips my arm. Despite her refusal, we can all tell how tired Aria is. Byron tells Mike to go to sleep. He walks up to Aria and kisses her hair.

"You'll be ok. I'm right down the hall." She nods as he turns and leaves. Byron and Ella stand in the corner, whispering about something I can't understand. Slowly Aria falls back asleep, her head on my lap. Her parents turn towards us.

"Why don't you go to bed, Ezra. We'll take care of it from here." I move her onto the bed and slowly stand up. As soon as I do, though, her eyes open.

"Where are you going?" She says, sounding so young and afraid.

"Your parents are right here, Ar. They're going to take care of you. I have to go back to the guest room, ok?" Tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"You're leaving me?"

"Of course not. No, baby, I'm gonna be right down the hall. I'll see you in the morning and everything will be better."

"Don't. Don't go. I need you." Her eyes are pleading.

"Honey, you know I want to stay but it isn't my decision. I have to respect your parents. Ok?"

"No." The sobs have started again and she tightens her grip on my hand. "Please." I hate seeing her like this. So weak and scared.

"Ezra...why don't you stay in Aria's room tonight." Ella steps forward.

"Thank you, Ella. You won't regret this."

"I know." She takes Byron's arms and they leave the room before he can protest.

I take off my we shirt before lying down facing Aria's back. I tighten my arms around her waist. "I'm not leaving. Now sleep, I'll fight away the bad dreams if they come for you."

"How?" She turns.

"With my bare hands, of course." **(Yay for Divergent reference!)**

**I think this is one of my favorite stories I've written. If you liked it, check out some of my other stories! Reviews mean the world to me. This was intended to be a one shot but if you want a two shot let me know what you want to happen next. I'm the best at writing angst.**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! You guys are the best. Sorry this took so long to get out. I literally rewrote it 4 times. Uggg.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up in total darkness with the most beautiful girl in the world wrapped in my arms. Aria and I spent so much time in my apartment, it was a very welcomed change to switch venues. Last night I held her until her breathing slowed and her eyes fell shut, only then allowing myself to fall asleep.

Now I see that the power has gone out. Aria's alarm clock is blank and the lamp she asked me to leave on is dark. The heat is obviously not working, and I shiver slightly around Aria's warm body. She burrows deeper into my bare chest and I hold her tighter, pulling the blankets closer around us. I kiss her hair and rest my chin above her head, slowly falling back to sleep.

The next time I wake up I find empty sheets where Aria previously was. I look around the room to find her in the corner with candles and a matchbox. She's placing the candles all around the room to give us some light. I prop myself up on my elbow and watch her move around the room, her tiny silhouette outlined by the candlelight.

When she see's that I'm awake, she comes back to the bed and leans down to kiss my forehead. Then, she takes my hand and pulls me out of the bed and into the bathroom to brush our teeth. We start walking down the stairs, the only light coming from the window above the front door.

Mike, Byron, and Ella are in the kitchen, eating cold cereal with milk, trying to use it before it spoils. Ella looks up and smiles when we walk in. "I take it you slept ok?" She says. Byron gives me a death glare.

Avoiding his gaze, I glance at Aria. "We had no more problems. We both slept through the night." Ella nods and turns back to her cereal but Byron holds his glare.

"How does it feel the morning after sleeping with an underaged girl?" He asks.

"Dad! Really?" Aria rolls her eyes.

"I, um, well, I just wanted to make sure she didn't have any more nightmares. I was thinking about helping the girl I loved, not sleeping with someone underaged."

He gives me a fake smile and turns away.

"Clear out the fridge while you can." Mike says. "It'll all be bad by night. We don't know how long the power will be out."

"Actually, I should get going. The roads will be cleared by now and I don't want to trouble you any more than I have."

Aria grabs wraps her hands around my forearm. "Stay! It's gonna be so boring without power." Mike nods, while Ella shrugs and Byron keeps his eyes on his food.

"I don't know...I've already cause you enough trouble."

"Please…?" She gives me the puppy dog eyes she knows I can't say no to. I sigh.

"Fine." I smile when she goes on her toes to kiss my cheek.

Just then, Mike looks like he's figured out the meaning of life. The look of excitement and pride on his face cannot be mirrored. He hops up and runs to the freezer, pulling out every tub of ice cream-at least 5 different flavors.

Ella turns around. "Mike, you know you can't have ice cream for breakfast. You're not 6 anymore."

"I'm just trying to not waste food. Think about it, by lunch, this will all be soup! We might as well eat it now." He smirks.

Byron shrugs. "He has a point."

Rolling her eyes, Ella gets out the spoons and hands one to each of us. She then carries the ice cream tubs to the living room and we all sit around the coffee table, passing around the flavors.

"Hey, quit hogging the rocky road." I laugh, moving my head to eat the ice cream off of Aria's spoon. She smiles, hitting my leg with her spoon.

"Just for that, I'll pass it around the other way." And with that, she hands it to Ella who laughs and begins to dig in.

We spend the afternoon playing boardgames, stealing kisses, avoiding glares from Byron, and enjoying each others company. Around 1:00 I get a phone call from my superintendent. He tells me that the power is back on and everything is working again.

I suggest everyone come hang out at my apartment where there is heating and lights. Byron immediately disagrees but eventually Mike convinces him. Aria and I take our own cars while Mike, Byron, and Ella drive together. Aria is already waiting inside the lobby when I get there.

Her family is nowhere to be seen yet. "Waiting for my family again?" She says. "I guess we'll just have to pick up where we left off." Cue second dramatic sigh.

I smile as she backs into the wall and place my hands beside her head. Our foreheads touch first before the kiss begins. And I never want it to end. Every time I kiss her is magical. Every time I kiss her is special. Her hands run through my hair as I run mine up and down her sides. She presses closer to me when Mike comes in.

We pull apart, no shame. "Mom and Dad are parking the car." He says, red faced. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that." We laughs and wait for the parents.

When we reach the room, Aria pulls off her necklace-the pendant of which is her key-and unlocks the door. Byron nearly chokes.

"She has her own key?!" He asks...well, demands.

"She, um, well...yeah." I shrug, following Aria into the apartment. She goes to the cabinet to get out some glasses, looking around.

"Anyone want water?"

"It's like she lives here." Ella comments, incredulous.

"Was that a yes?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Aria shrugs and pours water for myself and her. She turns to find Mike sitting on my bed and she rolls her eyes.

"Mike?" He glances up. "Why don't you sit on the couch?" Her voice is tight and I know why. She hates it when people touch our "holy ground".

"Because the bed is comfortable?" He says, more like a question.

"Mike. Off." Mike raises his hands in surrender, standing up as Aria walks over and lies down. She grabs the remote off my bedside table and resumes the movie we had previously been watching. "Should I start where I turned it off or where you fell asleep?" She asks, smirking.

"Considering I'm just going to fall asleep again, start wherever you'd like." I lie next to her.

Byron turns to Ella, eyes wide, face red. She just shrugs and turns back to the photo album she was looking through.

This is going to be a very interesting afternoon.

**I know it's not great but this was originally meant to be a one shot and I didn't plan on continuing it until so many of you requested. Hope you enjoyed! This will definitely be the last chapter. R and R!**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	3. Chapter 3

**Am I really doing this? Am I really posting a third chapter of my "one-shot"? Yup. I am. You guys are just too awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or any of the characters.**

**Ella's POV:**

Aria and Ezra fell asleep while watching the movie, legs tangled together. I don't know what to say anymore. I try to be the good guy. I really do. But seeing your 18 year old daughter in bed with a 23 year old man? It's not easy.

Byron's face has gone red, the muscles in his neck tense. He looks through Ezra's collection of novels like it's the most interesting thing in the world, trying to keep his eyes anywhere but the bed. I know my husband. I know what he's thinking.

Mike ordered in Pizza about a 20 minutes ago and is now finishing some homework he brought with him. I'm glad he's starting to like Ezra. Aria told me about their talk last night. I'm glad that Mike has a male role model other than his own father. I think it'll be good for him. Not that I support all of the decisions Ezra's made, but he is a smart man.

There's a nock on the door and Mike stands to get the pizza. When he opens the door, a male voice says, "Hey, broth...er" the voice trails off.

"You're not the pizza guy?" Mike responds.

"No...and you're not Ezra." The boy says.

"So who are you?" Mike says.

"I'm Wes. And you are?" He shoots back.

"Mike."

"Ok, Mike. Can I come in now?"

"I don't know you."

"And I don't know you. Great stating the obvious." He says, pushing passed Mike. The boy, Wes, waves at us. "I'm sorry, what are you doing in Ezra's apartment?"

"Our power is out. He invited us over. We're, um, friends." Byron replies.

Just then, Aria wakes up, sliding out of Ezra's grasp. "Wes?" She asks, still groggy and half asleep.

"Aria!" He shouts.

"You know each other?" I ask.

Aria nods. "Mom, this is Ezra's brother Wes. Wes, these are my parents and my brother. They're hanging out here until our power comes back on." Ezra's brother looks from Aria to me to Byron to Mike then back.

"Yup." He says curtly. "I see it." Just then there's another nock on the door.

Mike begins to get up. "This has to be the Pizza guy." Wes holds his hand out.

"I got it." He goes to the front door, takes the pizza and pays the teen outside the door.

I begin to search for my wallet. "Let me pay you back."

He waves a hand in the air. "Not necessary. My treat for my favorite brother's girlfriend's family."

"He's your only brother." Aria rolls her eyes.

"Does he always throw money around like that?" Byron asks, never one to sugar coat things.

"Pretty much." Aria nods. "Welcome to the Fitzgerald family."

"Fitzgerald?" Mike looks up from his pizza. "You mean Fitz."

"Nope!" Wes cuts in. "Wesley Fitzgerald at your service. Ezra was a Fitzgerald too, but he cut it short." I nod, still not completely understanding.

"So, what brings you back, Wes?" Aria asks.

"Running from Mom again. She wants to send me to military school. Yeah, not going to happen." Aria laughs.

"You? Military school? I can see why you ran." That's when Ezra wakes up, looking extremely confused. "Look who came for a visit." She says.

"Hey, bro! How's life in Rosewood treating you?" Ezra shakes his head, saying nothing, and goes to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. After taking a few sips he looks a little more alive.

He walks over to Aria, sliding an arm around her waist. "Pretty good. I couldn't ask for anything more." She leans up to kiss him quickly.

The door opens revealing a woman probably in her 50s or so. "WESLEY! I won't let you throw away your future. You are coming with me right now!"

**Next chapter? Enter Mrs. Fitzgerald...This should be interesting.**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	4. Help!

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter but I'm in a serious rut right now. Fanfiction makes me so happy and I want nothing other than to continue writing but I just don't know if I have the motivation anymore. **

**I need inspiration. I'm asking you to help me find that inspiration. **

**Leave your favorite fanfics and their authors, whether its for PLL, Percy Jackson, Teen Wolf, The Host, Twilight...any of your favorites, in a review. M rated are fine, too. **

**If I get 5 titles and authors, I'll continue this story. If not, I will ****_temporary discontinue_**** it until further notice.**

**You guys are my fangirl family and I love you all so much. I know you can do this one favor for me. **

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


End file.
